Scarlet Screen
Neiko Nomi aka Scarlet Screen is the TF2 female scout known to be Saintville 's primary hacker and member of Saint Pirates. She's created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her theme is: Mass Effect 2: Kasumi DLC - Infiltration Her Mech Tank theme is Mass Effect 2: Kasumi DLC - Death from Above Background Born in Kong King Neiko Nomi is an orphan from the war between RED and BLU when her parents died in a crossfire. Desperate to survive in the warzone, Scarlet needs to gather everything she could to survive through thievery. One night when she scavenges BLU base for food, she was caught by BLU engineer. Impress by her skills bypass engineer's sentry without being sapped, BLU engineer takes her to the liking, eventually adopted her until a teenager. When BLU engineer sacrifices himself saving Neiko from the spy affiliated with Red Thug Packs. Neiko forces herself to live her everyday struggle in the harsh environment, leaving her becoming a hacker and petty thief for food and shelter. Eventually, she discovers the spy's location in Highpass and desire to avenge her adopted father's death. During her journey, she encounters Saint on Highpass while taking her avenge on Red Thug Packs. While her avenge was successful, Saint reasons with Neiko not to let her vengeance turn her into something worst. Neiko reluctantly agrees and taken the spy to Council of Order before enlisted to become part of Saintville crew as a hacker. Throughout her journey, Neiko was on a relationship with Yuuto aka Tech Popper. Appearance In New Era Emerges, Neiko wears purple Planeswalker Goggles as headband and leather closed digit divulger. She's also wearing BLU outfit with Buck Turner All-Stars and Stockbroker's Scarf. In the battle suit, Neiko wears a purple shirt with BLU Flapjack, headset with Pracom and Hot Heels. Personality & Behavior Neiko is a well-informed and independent woman. Despite her low ranking, Neiko provides great assist by feeding information and sometimes helping her allies battle by hacking their enemies’ software. During the event of New Era Emerges, Neiko had shown to be brave despite she’s the only low-ranking/average mercenary who willing to take part against Saint’s toughest enemies. She even dares enough to hit Cyberspy below his belt and fatally wounded him in order to save Cyborneer and Major. At some point, she even showed to be caring and kind-hearted when it comes to her relationship with her crews, leader and her boyfriend, Yuuto, who also known to be Tech Popper. Before the counter-attack at GateMaster’s headquarter, Neiko became more independent and promising hacker as the team. Even as an individual, Neiko has self-awareness and shown to be creatively intelligent when it comes to fighting. Powers & Abilities Although she’s human, Neiko possesses natural ability under intuitive aptitude. With this ability, she can easily understand almost anything she can find. This includes martial arts, navigation, mechanical, computer operation, pressure point and her specialty, hacking. Neiko can hack practically any security enemy software, and hardware could protect. Aware of her enemy could go after her to prevent support for central units, Neiko carries few gadgets to hold on her own. Her gadgets include: *Light Blade – Her Light Blade may resemblance to average katana but it's revealed to be special katana made from Edo Period and had been forged till modern era, where it’s upgraded with technology cause it was not only tough but able to slice almost anything. As the sword also reveal to be created with magic before founded on the modern era, the light blade also can harm supernatural beings with a single cut. *Spec Goggles – Her Special Goggles allow her to scan almost anything include enemy numbers and stealth detection. Besides that, it also provides hacking modules, allow her to hack easier while under heavy fire. She also can use her goggle to detect enemy weakness before sharing information to any allies they fighting against. However, Neiko has a battle suit version where she can easily scan any technology or finding weakness through cyborgs or androids. *Modified Pip-Boy aka EMP gauntlet – This versatile gadget allows her to hack any security similar to Tech Popper but more concealable and nearly undetected. She also can summon Mech-Tank to help her in combat. With her battle suit, Neiko can create EMP blast to stun robots or cyborgs, cloaking device to bypass enemy defences even counteract against thermal and night vision. Her Modified Pip-Boy also used to hack through any active cyborgs and either turn their weapons against them or used them as hostages. Her EMP is so powerful she can stun powerful cyborg like Robosol or Scombine with ease. However, her EMP stun can only be limited to 12 - 18 seconds depends on cyborgs electronic capacity. Even without her battle suit, she can still use EMP but only against sentry or security cameras. *Other gadgets – Although not carried on the battlefield, Neiko had been provided gadgets to her crewmate for ages. This includes EMP grenade, EMP mine, Nitrogen bomb and special-made modified railgun specifically design to kill aliens which she upgraded it to kill cyborgs or androids. *Mech Tank - Unlike most freaks, Neiko owns a vehicle known as Mech Tank. This Mech stores with the minigun with sickles as melee combat, rocket launchers and grenade launcher can be the switch from the grenade to sticky bomb to smoke bomb. With Mech Tank, she can use it to carry over 2 tons of car and breaking vault door with ease. It also can take a lot of punishment from the barrage of rockets launched from the Giant Charged Soldiers. Neiko Nomi battle suit.jpeg|Neiko appears in the battle suit. Neiko's battle mech.jpeg|Neiko drives inside her Mech Tank Faults & Weakness Although she seems to be secure in utility due to hacking skill and mech tank in combat, it's also caused her struggle against high ranking Freaks. At first glance, Neiko seems to be rarely involved, often to be a support role instead of a defensive role. However, Neiko improves her training overtime with her affiliation with Saintville. Thus, she’s become more useful role as both support and defensive position. Aside from her weakness, Neiko can be killed as an ordinary human. With Mech Tank, Neiko becomes slower but more accessible to be on defensive position over frontline squads. Notable Videos New Era Emergeshttps://tf2-freakshow-concept.fandom.com/wiki/Saintville?action=edit&section=21 New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 New Era Emerges: Chapter 3 New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Trivia *Neiko Nomi was literally meaning ‘Red Beauty’. *Despite Neiko is Japanese, she's born with natural red hair and blue eyes, making her rare among races. *Her aliases, Scarlet Screen, is given from Yuuto (Tech Popper) as he describes her red hair as the nickname. *Scarlet Screen had appeared numerous time but the only low-rank pirates involved in action against mid to high ranking Freaks. *Neiko’s early job before Saintville is internet hacker, which proven to be useful for her team. *Although rarely involved in the field, Neiko usually fits for recon and gathering intelligence, making her support member for the team. *Neiko is inspired by Kasumi Goto from Mass Effect 2. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Friendly Category:Intellectuals Category:Martial Artists Category:Blade Users Category:Glass Cannons